


Play Me Like Your Favorite Solo

by hotbodty



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Bassist Mako, Drummer Bolin, F/F, F/M, Guitarist/Lead Singer Korra, Lead Guitarist Opal, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbodty/pseuds/hotbodty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just around the same time that Korra signs up her band for a rock contest that she befriends one of the most beautiful, amazing, hair-flipping, keyboard-playing engineering students by the name of Asami Sato. In an instant Korra is utterly smitten, but there's one catch: Asami's in a relationship with some guy by the name of Iroh from the army. So Korra settles for a friendship with this girl, but over the course of four months, both of them end up getting more than they ever bargained for. College Rock Band AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a couple of you that have been waiting for an update on my other fic for god knows how long. Instead, I bring you something else entirely: an I've-been-working-on-this-for-forever-for-another-thingie-but-it-couldn't-live-up-to-provided-standards-so-I-shall-now -post-it-up-here-and-go-cry-in-a-corner fic. :D  
> Ignore this author, just go read the fic.

  _Bolin crashed the cymbals and snare with a brutal fervor, which made them shake violently with their treatment. Mako swung the neck of his bass and furrowed his sharp eyebrows and rocked his head back and forth in time with the tempo. Opal was completely oblivious to anything outside of her guitar and the music she produced. Korra herself was utterly lost in the feeling of her fingers skirting over the fretboard as she picked out notes with a rarely found zeal. Korra tilted her head up to meet the microphone and inhaled deeply to-_

“How about you, Korra?”

 Korra snapped out of her reverie, the noise of the instruments replaced with a whirring air conditioning unit and a coughing student. She sat up straight, wiping the drool that had gathered at the corner of her mouth.

 She had absolutely no idea of what had taken place for the duration of time that she fell asleep in class.

 Raiko tapped his foot impatiently, and raised an eyebrow. He must have been expecting an answer of some sort, by the way he and the other students strung about the room gazed her way expectantly.

 “Uhh…” Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously, a habit she had developed since a young age, her eyes darting around the classroom, searching for just about anything that would get her out of this situation.

 A slight, almost barely noticeable scratching noise sounded on her right. Korra found the source of noise, trying her best not to move her head. Bolin glanced up at her urgently, repeatedly underlining a number.

 “Eighteen thirty-four…?”

 Korra looked back up at Raiko, and he seemed impressed. He nodded slowly. “Yes. Eighteen thirty-four.”

 Korra breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to listening but not understanding what was being said. She turned to Bolin, and mouthed a small thanks. The boy shot Korra a grin and thumbs up. What would she do without that boy?

-

 Korra rocked back and forth on her heels, a box of noodles between her fingers. Mako stood next to her, furiously tapping the screen of his phone. His signature scowl was in place, but it was fastened tighter than usual. Several people walked past them, in groups, and in pairs and walking alone. They chatted idly, increased their pace, or were completely oblivious to the people trying to avoid them as they stared at their phone and not at where they walked. The late afternoon sun was blocked by dense clouds, and allowed everyone a little relief from the stifling heat.

 Korra stopped her movements, peering at the taller boy. “Who’re you talking to?” She inquired.

 Mako looked at her through the corner of his eye for a brief moment, before flitting back to his phone. “Tanho wants to borrow my bass.”

 Korra frowned at the mention of him. “Why? Doesn’t he consider his jazz his child or something?”

 Mako scoffed. “Of course he does. He wants to play for some girl he met at a club.” Mako smirked at his phone. “I guess this is the closest thing I’ll get to him admitting a precision is better than a jazz.”

 Korra laughed at the notion. “All about subtext, I guess.”

 Bolin burst through the doors of Narook’s that they were standing next to, turning to them. “Got the goods?”

 Korra held up the box, giving it a light shake. “Right here.”

 Bolin walked past them, sticking his hands into his pockets. They followed him, Mako pushing his phone into his pocket upon replying to Tanho with a satisfactory “fuck off”. Korra sidled up to the stockier boy, trying to start a conversation. “Guess what gossip I heard today.”

 Bolin made a show about thinking hard about it. “Hmm… I don’t know. What did you hear?”

 “People think that Lin and Kya are banging.”

 Bolin levelled Korra with an incredulous stare. “And how might you know that?”

 Korra increased her pace slightly to see Mako better, who walked on the other side of Bolin. “Pre-Med students said she wouldn’t shut up about how great her weekend was. Plus, her scarf didn’t hide all the marks.”

 Mako added to the conversation. “Lin came to class with a funny walk and a turtleneck. The dots connect well enough.” He mused.

 Korra huffed out a breath, folding her arms petulantly. “I can’t believe an old lady is getting laid more than I am.”

 Bolin threw his head back in laughter. “You probably just have some bad luck.” He patted her shoulder sympathetically.

 “Wait.” Mako piped up. “ _Have_ you been looking for anyone lately?”

 Korra frowned, taking offence to the question. “Why yes, I have been looking for someone. And it hasn’t been working out too well for me. What, are you guys magically expecting me to walk into a-“

 Before Korra could finish her sentence, she felt her body colliding with someone else’s, her feet tangling with theirs and Korra’s momentum sending them to the pavement. Her head smacked against the person’s collarbone, just as her hands connected with the ground.

 Korra’s eyes opened, having closed during the fall. She snapped her head up so fast it could’ve caused whiplash.

 Cyan eyes landed on light green ones, and Korra’s breath caught in her throat. Korra was now laying on top of a woman- a beautiful woman, to be exact. The woman had a sharp jawline, pale but slightly flushed skin, red-painted and parted lips and eyebrows that were currently high on her forehead. A chest rose under Korra’s, and a hot breath fell on her temple.

 “Holy shit I’m so sorry!”

 Korra scrambled to her feet, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Korra couldn’t believe she just knocked the prettiest person in the entire block flat on their ass because _she wasn’t looking at where she was going_. She wanted the pavement to crack open and swallow her whole for her inexcusable clumsiness.

 Korra extended her hand to the stranger, who used it to pull herself up. “It’s alright. I’ve had worse things happen this week.” She spoke. Even her voice sounded gorgeous.

 This girl must have had a good three or so inches on Korra, as she had to look up at her. Korra noticed a phone on the ground, and she bent down to pick it up. “I-I’m not usually this clumsy, I don’t know what happened.” Korra stuttered, handing the girl her phone and rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

 The woman took it, her hand briefly touching Korra’s. “If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” If Korra wasn’t so busy beating herself up inside, she would have taken a few more seconds to appreciate the dazzling smile the girl offered. She moved past Korra, continuing on her way and leaving a very dazed person to wonder if the events that just transpired actually happened.

 Korra looked to Mako and Bolin, a little lost for words and coherent thoughts. The latter’s mouth hung open, his eyes like saucers. The former shook his head disapprovingly, making “Tisk” noises.

 “The only hot chick you meet for an entire month and you don’t ask her out.”

 “Rrgh!”


	2. Chapter 2

 Korra walked into the kitchen, pulling her phone out of her pocket and scooping an earlier-made shake off the table. She unlocked her phone, leaning against the island with an elbow on the granite top.

 7:01. No new messages.

 Korra took a few gulps of her drink, licking the mustache it made off her lips. Her thumb did a little dance over her screen before deciding that yes, one more song to her playlist would be okay. She took another long swig of her drink.

 Korra heard footsteps behind her, light and shuffling. Opal came into view, with a full-blown bedhead and lines pressed into her cheek. She mumbled a small “Morning”, heading straight to the coffee machine.

 “Morning, Ope.”Korra responded, pushing her phone back into her pocket. Opal gave Korra a sidelong glance, narrowing her eyes at the drink she held. “I still don’t understand how you drink those things.”

 “It’s not that bad, Ope.”

 “That thing is putrid.”

 “Okay… I’ll admit that they’re not all that, but I do it for Pow and Bang.”

 Opal sighed at the narcissistic names Korra used for her arms, which she was now petting with affection. “You’re never gonna drop those names, are you?” She drawled.

 “Never in a million years.” Korra cooed.

 Opal rubbed a bleary eye, wishing to change topics lest Korra start a rant on how hot her body was. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 Korra stopped her affectionate ministrations, finding a point in the question. “Yep.” Korra drained her cup, tossing it into the sink before heading to the door. “See ya Ope.”

 “Bye.” Opal replied half-heartedly.

 Korra jogged out of the flat and onto the sidewalk. She pulled out her headset, doing her best to detangle the tricky wires. She stuck the buds in her ears, starting up a playlist of Three Days Grace. She jogged into the park, mouthing along to the lyrics.

 As much as Korra despised mornings, she still loved morning jogs. There weren’t many other things that could set her for a long day of classes like sending her heart rate up for a lap around the park. She found comfort and relaxation in the permanent routine she established for herself. Korra loved running past other joggers and walkers, as well as people just sitting down and reading or enjoying the greenery in so much grey concrete and steel.

 Korra paused her jog more than two thirds through the park to restart her playlist. She looked around, noticing that she stopped in front of a hot dog stand. She looked across the road to the bakery that had been closed for the past few weeks. Her eyes flicked back to her phone, ignoring her stomach’s requests for pastries.

 Korra blinked. _Wait_.

 Korra’s head swiveled back to the bakery, honing in on the ‘Open’ sign that hung on the door.

 Korra’s face lit up with joy, her stomach making an equally elated rumble at the revelation. Her feet moved with the will of her gut, and Korra couldn’t be more happy to oblige. She could already taste the cinnamon rolls on her tongue as she walked out onto the street.

  _Screech!_

 Korra’s world went sideways as a solid weight crashed into her side, sending her to the asphalt with flailing arms. She landed on her side with a grunt, the air forced out of her lungs. Korra inhaled sharply, the ground hot against her hands and elbows as she propped herself up.

 “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!”

 “Hey, what the fu-”

 Korra’s outburst died on her lips as she looked at the person coming off the moped that knocked her over. She had ebony hair that spilled out of her helmet, concerned, light green eyes and pursed red lips. She approached Korra.

 It was the same girl she tripped over no more than three days ago.

 And she just knocked over Korra.

 Talk about Karma.

 The girl kneeled next to Korra, her eyebrows knitted together. “Are you alright?” She placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder, and Korra blushed at the contact.

 “I’m okay.” Korra responded, rubbing her head. “I’ve taken harder hits than that.”

 “I can only imagine, then.” She stood up, offering a hand to Korra. “I didn’t see you walk out from behind the truck, and I shouldn’t have been going so fast. I’m still really sorry.”

 Korra took the offered hand, and hoisted herself up. “I had it coming for me when I fell on you.” She joked. Korra hissed as she stood on her own two feet. Her right ankle throbbed with pain.

 How the hell did she hurt her _ankle_? Her arms took the worst of the fall.

 “Did I hurt your foot?” The girl asked, hesitation in her voice.

 Korra moved her ankle, and sure enough, a jolt of pain coursed through it. “Yup. It’s sprained.” She confirmed.

 “Did you come here with anyone?” The girl asked.

 Korra shook her head. “just me. I walked here too.” She responded, a little regretful.

 The girl bit her lip in thought. Korra gulped. She was pretty sure the girl hadn’t meant it, but she looked _really_ hot doing that.

 The girl looked back up to Korra, an eyebrow arched. “Do you want a lift to your place?”

 Korra blinked, slow and owlish. She didn’t think she heard properly. “Sorry?”

 “I can give you a ride back to your place.” She repeated. “If you want.” She assured.

 Korra looked at the girl. Then at her sprained ankle. Then back at the girl.

 “I guess I don’t really have a choice.” Korra was a lot happier than she sounded.

 The girl smiled, and this time, Korra took a second to appreciate it. “Need help walking?” The girl asked.

 Korra nodded dumbly, and reached out a hand to grab the girl’s shoulder. The two walked back to the idle moped with muffled curses and “ow”s from Korra.

 The girl turned her head to face Korra, who was scrunching up her face in concentration. “I guess I should introduce myself before anything crazier happens.” She admitted. “I’m Asami.”

 “Asami.” Korra repeated. She already liked the name. “I’m Korra.”

 The two reached the moped, and Asami extended a hand to pull on the seats and reveal a compartment with an extra helmet. “I’d say nice to meet you Korra,” Asami handed the helmet to her. “but hitting you with my bike isn’t an ideal first meeting for me.” She pushed the seats back down and swung a leg over them. She fastened her helmet to her head.

 “Same here.” Korra grinned and placed herself on the seat behind the raven haired girl. Korra froze as she realized how close she was going to be to this girl. Less than an inch of space separated the two at any part of their bodies. She gulped as she thought about having to hold on to Asami for the ride.

 Asami craned her neck to look at Korra, who fought with her helmet for a second. “Where to?”

 Korra told Asami the directions, and her throat ran dry as she laid her hands unsurely on Asami’s waist.

 Asami revved a few times, then pushed back the kickstand and sped off.

 The wind made Korra squint, and Asami’s hair tickled her neck as they rode. A small bump in the road made Korra wrap her arms around the taller girl reflexively. Asami couldn’t seem to care less, but Korra was colorfully cursing in her mind.

 Korra had never ridden on a motorcycle before, so the feeling of the bike as it tilted under her whenever Asami took turns was exhilarating, even if it was just a moped.

 Korra’s heart was beating so hard for completely different reasons, however.

 All too soon, the ride was over, and Korra’s flat was in view. Asami pulled into the driveway. She stopped the moped and switched it off. Korra hopped off the bike, unsteady and ungraceful. Which was much unlike what Asami did. She slid off the moped and pulled her helmet off in one fluid motion. Asami added to the natural movement with an extravagant hair flip. Korra couldn’t tell if it was for show or by accident, and she couldn’t bring herself to care about figuring it out.

 “So this is your place?” Asami asked as she scanned the house.

 “Yep.” Korra made a little popping noise at the ‘P’ and held on to Asami’s offered arm once again. They walked to the door and Korra unlocked it. They stepped inside.

 Korra flipped on a light switch before she settled herself in a dining room chair with a grunt. “Thank you so much for bringing me here, Asami.” She looked up at the girl with the most grateful smile she could manage. Asami ran a hand through her hair and managed a small smile of her own. “It’s nothing, really.”

 “Nothing?” Korra scoffed. “I know very few people who would do something as nice as this to someone they just met.”

 Asami was casting her eyes around the kitchen, as if looking for something.

 Korra frowned and waved a hand to capture the girl’s attention. “Uh… Asami?”

 Asami blinked before she looked back at Korra. “Got a pen anywhere?”

 Korra raised an eyebrow at the question. “Yeah.” She reached over and picked up a stray pen from the table. “How come?”

 Asami wordlessly took the pen from Korra and walked over to the island, where she picked up a napkin and scribbled on it.

 “Asami?” Korra called, more than a little confused. Asami turned back to her and placed the napkin and pen next to one of Korra’s hands that lay on the table.

 “You should give me a call, if you ever need anything.” Asami offered.

 Korra blinked. She was now truly baffled by this girl. How could someone with this much beauty and charm be _this_ kind to her? “Are you serious?” She breathed.

 Asami nodded, then looked at her wrist watch. She seemed distressed upon realizing the time. “I’d love to stay and chat with you, but I gotta leave now.” She headed to the door, but stopped just short of it. She turned her head to look at korra through the corner of an eye. “Make sure to call me, okay?” Asami asked.

 Korra just nodded, not trusting her mouth to say anything. Asami smiled once again. She gave Korra a little wave and a small goodbye and exited the house. The roar of the moped filled the air for a few seconds, before it disappeared down the street.

 Korra picked up the napkin and stared at the name and number written in elegant cursive. The napkin held a first name and a list of numbers right above it.

 Korra stood and began her journey to her bedroom for a foot brace she’d gotten a few years ago. She bore the pain of her ankle with not a frown, but a smile. She looked at the napkin clutched in her hand, and her heart stuttered.

 Maybe morning jogs weren’t the only great things about mornings.


	3. Chapter 3

 Korra nibbled on the inside of her cheek and idly plucked the muted strings of her stratocaster. She pondered on what song to challenge her bandmates with, as her mind flitted from one beat to another.

 Korra’s eyes lit up as she thought of a band she hadn’t played in a while. She grinned. This intro would surely throw Opal for a loop.

 Korra strummed a barre chord of ten strokes, and pointedly stared at Opal.

 Opal frowned, and her face slowly morphed into that of confusion and frustration. Bolin frantically cast his eyes around for his second pedal, and Mako began to play along with Korra.

 Korra’s eyes took on a wild glint as Bolin found his pedal and played with them. Opal’s agitation only grew, as she was still unable to place the song.

 Korra was on the verge of laughing at Opal’s cluelessness. It was such a rare moment to see Opal lose her shit whenever she couldn’t place a song. Opal, being unattached to any specific genre of music, listened to whatever she could. So any songs her bandmates threw at her was immediately guessed. Finding a song Opal couldn’t guess was like finding a diamond in mud.

 “I don’t know!” Opal cried out, and she clutched her hair in white knuckled fists. The three stopped playing, and Korra pumped a fist into the air triumphantly.

 “Opal Beifong has now  gone zero days and three seconds without guessing an intro.” No one needed to look at Mako to tell he wore a smirk.

 The defeated girl deflated in her stool, and hugged her telecaster to her chest. “Alright.” She muttered. “You get this one, Korra.”

 Korra beamed at the victory, and Bolin did his best to placate his girlfriend. “Look on the bright side, Ope. That was the longest you’ve gone with guessing all the songs right. Five Jam Sessions, Ope!”

 “I wanted to go longer than that.” She groaned into her guitar. “And my record was six!”

 Bolin cringed at his inaccuracy, and whispered a small “sorry” to her.

 Mako spoke to Korra. “Have any Thousand Foot Krutch in mind?”

 “Phenomenon?”

 “Sounds great.” Mako repositioned his bass on his lap.

 “Hold up guys, band announcement.” Bolin tapped his snare to grab everyone’s attention. He reached a hand to his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “This was going around campus.” He chucked the paper at Korra.

 Korra caught it, and opened it up. After scanning it, she looked up at Mako and Opal. “It’s for a rock contest.”

 “When is it?” Opal asked.

 “It’s in four months. Harmony Tower Rock Fest is calling for bands to participate. You can play a song of your own creation, a cover or a remix, so long as it falls under the genre of rock. Prizes include a trophy, money and a week-long cruise for five.” Korra read aloud.

 Mako made a low whistle. “A cruise for five? Who’s sponsoring this?”

 Korra shrugged. “Doesn’t say. Must be some big business or something.”

 “All we have to do is head on down to Harmony Tower and sign ourselves up.” By the looks of it, Bolin was eager to do this. “Think about it, you guys.”

 Korra, Opal and Mako looked at each other with silent nods of approval. Korra turned back to a puppy-eyed Bolin. “We’ll do it.”

 Bolin made a celebratory show of hollering and banging his cymbals.

 “This sounds like a lot of fun,” Mako mused. “but what song do we play?”

 “How about something from an older band?” Opal suggested. “Maybe some Guns ‘N Roses?”

 “I was thinking about Red Hot Chili Peppers.” Mako shot back.

 I wanna play a Linkin Park song!” Bolin yipped. “A song from Meteora or A Thousand Suns!”

 And so the fighting began. The bickering between Opal and Mako only became more heated, jabbing demeaning words at each other’s suggestions.

 These situations were the only things Korra hated about Jam Sessions: Mako’s inability to bend his pride, Opal’s unwillingness to change her options and Bolin’s general unhelpfulness in diffusing the situation. This is why they made Intro Guess. To avoid fights like these.

 Unfortunately, Intro Guess was an unsuitable way to decide what song to play for a contest. Arguing was most definitely not the answer, either. Korra needed to think of something to end the situation with before it escalated to guitar-smacking the other’s head in.   
 “Hey.” korra called, to no avail. “Guys!” She tried, a little harder. The attempt was in vain, however. They continued to bicker, heedless of Korra’s words.

 Korra scoffed. She wasn’t going to waste her breath trying to talk over any of them, especially since Opal was well on her way to screaming her vocal chords out of her throat.

 So why not have something else do all the loud work for her?

 Korra reached over to her amp and twisted the drive and master volume knobs. She also cranked up the volume on her guitar as well for good measure. She cleared her throat, and strummed the strings in violent, untimed strokes.

 “Everyone, shut the fuck up!”

 Korra herself was unprepared for how loud her playing would be. The other band members winced and covered their ears. Korra’s face scrunched up as well, because _holy fuck she forgot her earplugs upstairs_. She stopped playing, and the room fell silent.

 “I have an idea.” She announced. “How long has it been since we’ve gone out together?”

 “A while?” Opal answered unsurely.

 “I’ve got the perfect idea in mind to settle this debate.” Korra grinned. “A shot contest. One night at the club to settle this.”

 Mako snorted. “That’s a random idea.”

 “No, no. I think Korra’s onto something here.” Bolin prompted. “I’ve been handling my drinks better lately.”

 “When was the last time we’ve seen you get wasted Mako?” Opal queried. “I can’t even remember.”

 Mako slouched in his stool and propped an elbow on his bass. “I’ve been staying away from drinks for a while. My tolerance is low. It’s gonna be a little unfair.”

 Korra shook her head disapprovingly. “You stopped drinking because you were getting a beer belly and wanted to work it off. It’s only been a month since you’ve quit your Coronas. C’mon, Mako. What kind of college student doesn’t like alcohol?”

 Mako narrowed his eyes at Korra. Before he could say anything, Opal interjected. “You could be our driver.”

 “I don’t think so Ope.” A specific raven haired girl and a promise came to mind. “ I’ve got someone else for that.”

-

Korra(7:34 p.m) Got any transport besides your moped?

Asami(7:39 p.m) I have a car. Why’d you ask?

Korra(7:40 p.m) I think I have use for that favor you said you owed me.


	4. Chapter 4

 Asami scanned herself in the full body mirror. The burgundy sleeveless top, coal black skinny jeans and stylish leather boots were a perfect combination for a night on the town. A handful of ebony black hair fell over one shoulder, her nails had dried just in time and her makeup was applied to match perfection.

 Asami was physically ready, but was still mentally preparing herself. She worried over what kind of first impression she was going to make with Korra’s friends.

 Korra. After one non-lethal accident, Asami had made friends with blue eyes and a crooked grin. She was still glad that Korra hadn’t gotten pissed at her for damaging her ankle. Asami was sure to have been at least a little angry if the roles had been switched.

 Asami left her bedroom and picked up her purse from the dining room. She exited her apartment and headed down the stairs to the parking lot.

 Asami opened a car door and rested herself in the driver’s seat. She pondered for a second as she tried to recall the location of Korra’s house. Asami pulled out of the parking lot.

 Over the course of one and a half weeks, Korra and Asami had many conversations via texting. With these conversations, Asami found out certain things about this girl. First, she learned that Korra was a college student at Republic City University, something they shared in common. Second, she found out that Korra shared her rented out flat with three of her friends. Thirdly, Korra was in a small-time cover band with these friends. Tonight, Asami was the designated driver for this band as they drank their weight in alcohol. She was still a little iffy on doing it, but Asami wasn’t one to go back on her promises.   
 Asami pulled over in front of Korra’s house and switched off the car. She exited the vehicle and walked to the other side to wait for Korra and company.

 Asami dug into her purse for her phone, but before she could pull it out, the front door opened slightly and a muscular boy with a button nose stuck his head outside. Asami didn’t have time to say anything, because his head disappeared back inside and he hollered something akin to. “There’s a girl outside with a really nice car!”

 The boy looked back at Asami, then gave her a wave coupled with an innocent grin, before he closed the door.

 Asami unlocked her phone with a question for Korra.

Asami(9:01 p.m) I’m here, right on time. Who was that guy?

 

 The little typing icon appeared. Korra responded.

Korra(9:01 p.m) That was Bolin. Be out in a sec.

 True to her word, Korra and her friends came out of their flat no less than a minute later. Four people approached Asami. Korra, who was clad in flannel and ripped jeans, a tall, slim guy with strange eyebrows and a fraying red scarf, the buff, friendly looking person and a shorter, slimmer girl who held hands with him.

 Korra tilted her head to look at the car Asami propped herself up on. “Sweet ride, Asami.” She commented.

 “I’ve got a passion for nice cars.” She responded as she patted the hood affectionately. “Mind introducing me to your friends?”

 “Oh yeah.” Korra cleared her throat. “This is Mako,” She pointed to the tall boy. “Bolin,” She pointed to the other guy. “and Opal.” She pointed to the smaller girl. The three all gave her little waves and “Hey”s as Korra introduced each.

 “Nice to meet you guys.” Asami’s eyes flicked to each individual, a smile at her lips.

 “You weren’t lying when you said she had nice hair, Korra.” Bolin not-so-subtly whispered to his friend. Opal elbowed him.

 Asami leaned off the car, and returned to the driver’s seat. “Pile in, everyone.”

 The band members filtered into the car, and idle chatter began among them. “You’re going to RCU, Asami?” Bolin asked.

 Asami nodded, and pulled out onto the streets. “I’m a senior. You?”

 “Opal and I are sophomores. Mako’s a senior as well.”

 Asami hummed thoughtfully. “What about you Korra?”

 On and on the five of them went, trading queries and responses as Asami carried them through the bustling streets of Republic City. At night, the roadways and sidewalks were bathed in the yellow of headlights and streetlamps, along with the bright neon signs of various stores. Customers seeking entertainment and drinks stepped into pubs and bars for the rest of the night. Silent and dark alleys held moving shadows of shady folk and their patrons. Nighttime Republic City thrummed with an energy completely different from its daytime counterpart.

 Asami pulled into the parking lot of their destination: The Agni Kai Nightclub. She could already feel the bass of the music in the air.

 As Asami closed the car door behind her, Opal spoke. “While i’m still able to string out a proper sentence,” They walked up to a burly guard at the entrance. “I’d like to apologize for any and all shitty behaviour that’s gonna happen tonight.”

 Asami frowned, as the guard held the door open for them with a small nod directed at Mako. “Korra told me you guys could handle your drinks. Was she lying?”

 Opal shrugged noncommittally. “Sure, we can chug six-packs just fine, but we’re going to get shitfaced drunk tonight.” Opal’s smirk held a daring element that made Asami nervous.

 The door closed behind them. The place went dark save for multi colored strobe lights that flashed in time with the music. The bass was teeth rattling. She could feel it reverberate within her skull and her chest.

 On the opposing end of which the five stood, a sunken down section of the floor held the DJ’s booth and many bodies that jumped up and down and danced with one another. The elevated areas on either side of it held lounges and bars that people occupied.

 Opal inched her face a little closer to Asami’s, and her voice rose in pitch and volume. “You signed up for a long night, Asami.”

-

 The group seated themselves atop stools around a circular glass tables laden with drinks that ranged from a glass of water to shots. Korra drummed her fingers against her lap as Asami picked up the water and drank from it. She felt a little sorry for Asami. All the alcohol around her must have at least been a little tempting to the girl. Then again, Korra was glad she didn’t have the role of designated driver. Seeing after her drunk friends seemed like a very daunting task, even for someone who knew how to handle them.

 Opal, Bolin and Mako reached for their glasses and Korra followed suit. Hesitancy emerging from a paranoid corner of Korra’s mind made the glass feel heavier than it actually was. Korra took her drinks well enough, but she still fretted over how her inebriated self would behave. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Asami, she just wanted to beat her friends at this. The presence of this gorgeous girl was making Korra second-guess herself.

 “Well, bottoms up.” Korra put the glass to her lips before she could allow herself more time to hesitate.

 The alcohol scorched from her mouth to her stomach, and she resisted the urge to violently gag. Bolin coughed while Mako and Opal grimaced. Korra croaked and reached for drink to chase the vodka.

 Opal spoke, a little hoarse. “That wasn’t half as bad as I remembered.”

 “Don’t sound like it, Ope.” Korra sassed. Bolin cleared his throat. “And that makes you sound old.”

 “Ready for round two?” Asami asked, standing from her seat.

 “I was born ready.” Mako slammed a hand on the table, and the glasses shook.

 “Drunk already?” Korra taunted.

 Asami left the table to get another round. The four bandmates traded insults and jibes until she came back with a tray of eight shots. They toasted this time, befor the bottom of their glasses pointed to the ceiling. Although the burn was still there, it wasn’t as bad as before. Mako was already reaching for his third shot before Korra could set her glass down.

 Rinse, repeat, the the shot contest continued. The alcohol settled in Korra as a dull, pleasant buzz in her body. Bolin quit after the third one, and Opal at the fifth. Which left a blurry visioned Mako and an off balance Korra at their seventh shot.

 Korra stared at the out-of-focus boy across the table, and gripped the surface so hard she thought it would shatter. By the looks of it, this was her last shot. The final straw. Mako looked a little green, but Korra was worse for wear. Not that she cared about any limits on how much she should drink anymore; she just wanted to beat Mako. She’d take this shot, and name the song they would play for the rock contest.

 Mako brought his glass to his mouth, and some sloshed out of it with the movement. Korra did the same. The liquid glided past her throat against her gut’s will. Mako sputtered, and half of his glass’ contents emptied on his shirt.

 Korra slammed her cup down on the table and hollered joyfully. The victory felt good, the vodka felt good, and Korra congratulated herself on not throwing up. Opal, Bolin and Asami laughed and applauded her. Mako slouched miserably in his seat.

 Opal stood and announced. “Who’s heading to the dance floor with me?”

 Bolin whooped and almost fell trying to stand.

 Korra scoffed. Handling my drinks better my ass.

 Mako begrudgingly followed his brother, glaring at Korra as he walked away. Which left the winner and the sober alone.

 Korra looked to Asami, who drained the last of her non-alcoholic drink. “You coming?” The hope and vodka was evident in Korra’s speech.

 Asami seemed to ponder the pros and cons of the situation. She looked at Korra and smiled. “Why not?”

 Korra grinned as Asami got up from her seat. She trailed behind the girl, almost falling on her face several times because she couldn’t keep track of her two left feet. The two managed to make it onto the dance floor largely unscathed.

 Korra and Asami managed to spot Mako in the crowd. He was merrily dancing with a girl he’d just met. Opal and Bolin were nowhere to be seen. No doubt they were in some corner sucking each other’s faces off.

 The current song faded away, and a new one began. It was some dubstep that Korra vaguely recalled hearing before.

 Korra couldn’t care less about remembering the name of the song now. Because Asami started dancing to it. She moved in time with the beat, hypnotizing and alluring with an easy going sway untouched by any alcohol. The closeness of all the bodies had Korra feeling the bump of a hip or an elbow every now and then, but she didn’t really care. All she registered was Asami’s lidded gaze and the upward curve of her mouth. Korra couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the lights or the intoxicants in her veins or some combination of both, but she couldn’t stop dragging her eyes over the beautiful girl in front of her. On this dancefloor, dancing to this beat, Asami was truly a sight to behold.

 The gorgeous girl leaned forward. All the music, all the lights and the people came to a sudden stop with the feeling of a strand of hair brushed her cheek. All too close to her ear, but not close enough. All too softly said, but more than loud enough to be heard. All too suggestive, while meaning nothing at all:

 “Didn’t you come here to dance?”

 Korra shuddered. Her heart thumped as loud as the bass. Asami’s playful smile held all the right reasons for her to move. So she did. She danced as best as her thick limbs would allow her. She moved to the beat of the music as Asami held her attention captive.

 The night went on with more drinks, dancing, laughter and enjoyment. They eventually found Bolin and Opal, her lipstick smudged and his lips swollen. Mako came back to them with frazzled hair and a giddy grin. The five talked. Well, more like four of them slurred through a conversation while one barely said anything.They talked, as Bolin hugged Opal to his chest, Mako swayed from side to side and as Korra just looked at Asami. Now she really felt sorry for the girl, who seemed a little uncomfortable at being the odd one out. It must’ve been hard discerning this new language the bandmates had adopted.

 There was a small lull in the conversation, and Asami checked her wristwatch. “I think it’s time to leave, you guys.”

 “But the sun ain’t up as yet, Asami.” Korra countered.

 Mako half-heartedly stifled a yawn.

 “Mako thinks otherwise.” Asami pointed out. “It’s two o’clock Korra, let’s head out.”

 The band got up from the table, and the ground tilted under Korra’s feet. A warm, slender hand caught Korra’s bicep as she tried to steady herself. She leaned into the touch slightly, and they walked out of the club.

 The chilly air of the early morning raised goosebumps along Korra’s exposed forearms. The group drunkenly stumbled to Asami’s car as their warm breaths misted in the crisp air.

 Once everyone was properly seated in the car, Asami took off onto the almost deserted roads. Korra fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket. She turned to the driver. “Got an auxiliary cord?”

 Asami reached over with an outstretched hand to open the compartment in front of Korra. A red, flat wire cord lay inside. She grabbed it, and fumbled for a second trying to connect her phone and the car’s interface. “What’re we jamming to?” She slurred.

 “Green Day!” Bolin blurted from the back seat. Opal and Mako hummed in agreement. Korra looked at Asami. “What would you like?”

 Asami shrugged nonchalantly. “I was going to ask for some Taylor Swift, but Green Day is fine.”

 Suddenly, the idea of Green Day became very unappealing in comparison to what Asami suggested. Korra was then hit with the unexplainable urge to hear Asami sing, even just a little. “1989 it is then.”

 Mako made a confused noise. Opal leaned forward and grabbed Korra’s jaw. “Who are you and what have you done with Korra?” She snapped.

 “Asami asked, so now i’m playing it. So fuck off, midget!” Korra wrung Opal’s hand away from her face, and the girl retreated to the back seat.

 “Korra, you really don’t have to-” Asami was cut off by a spittle filled “Ssh!” and a raised finger. She promptly sealed her lips.

 The rest of the ride was filled with country/pop music, Mako’s grumbling, Opal’s off-key sing along and Asami’s almost undetectable humming. Korra closed her eyes and used her selective hearing ability to listen as best as she could to the gentle notes that Asami produced through Opal’s screeching. Korra just had one word for the driver’s voice: soothing.

 A little earlier than expected, Asami pulled up in front of the flat. Mako opened the door and stumbled out. Bolin and Opal followed suit with polite goodbyes. Korra’s legs felt too heavy to move just yet, however.

 Korra unplugged her phone, and the car was filled with silence. She turned in her seat to face Asami a little better. “Thanks for tonight again, must’ve been pretty shitty having to babysit us.”

 Asami laughed softly, and her lips curved at the corners. “It wasn’t that bad. You guys make entertaining drunks.”

 Korra opened her door, one foot on the pavement. “Glad to be of service.” She grinned and made an attempt to salute the girl.

 Asami chuckled, mirthful and pleasant. It appeared to Korra as if her green eyes were twinkling gems in the light of the streetlamps. Korra stayed for a few more seconds, torn between leaning forward and leaving. Asami spoke. “See you around, Korra?”

 Korra pulled herself out of the car, and just before she shut it behind her, she returned with her best lopsided smile. “See ya ‘round, Asami.”

 Korra paced up to the front door, and heard Asami leave behind her. She turned to see the shrinking taillights as they vanished around a corner.

 Korra only just realized how tired the night had left her. She shoved open the front door, dragged herself to her bedroom, and kicked off her shoes. She didn’t even bother to change her clothes, and collapsed head first into her pillow. Korra fell asleep contently to dreams of purple eyeshadow and warm smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go talk to this author in the comments. She loves talking to everyone.


End file.
